


take me somewhere nice.

by orphan_account



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “My dear Luka.” Marinette breathed out, smiling and her arms were reaching for him, ready to embrace him, but the look on his face made her stop in her tracks.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	take me somewhere nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Death tw, please don't take that lightly.

* * *

_ Room 313B. _

She was late and she knew it. He could be gone by the time she got there and she gripped her note tighter in her hands, her heart aching more than she thought was possible, at the thought of losing him.

She had forgotten her flowers as she crossed the street and someone almost ran over her as she crossed the busy street to the hospital.

She clicked on the elevator button frantically, hoping the rumors weren’t true, that he wasn’t as sick as everyone said he was. 

The elevator was taking too long, so she rushed to the stairs and ran up, letting go of her note at one point as she got to the third floor.

_ Room 313B.  _ ** _Room 313B._ **

Was she too late?   
  


Marinette felt her whole body go cold as soon as her hand grabbed onto the door knob and turned it, pushing the door open.

“My dear Luka.” Marinette breathed out, smiling and her arms were reaching for him, ready to embrace him, but the look on his face made her stop in her tracks.

She could see it written all over his face. He was too weak to move, too weak to speak and he could barely lift his eyelids to look at her.

But he put all his strength into smiling for her and Marinette covered her sobs with her hands, hurting at seeing him so frail, all the life sucked out of him.

“Ma...ma... _ marinette _ .”

It strikes a knife right through her heart and twists it, lodging it right where it hurts the most.

The first time he had said it was when they were teens and he had teased her lightly when they first met.

But now?

Now, he was saying it because he was putting all his strength to speak to her, to call for her.

Marinette made her way over to him, to sit by him and stroke his hair back from his face, to caress his sweet face, but Juleka and Anarka burst through the door.

“My son!” Anark cried out and Marinette had never seen her cry, not even at Luka’s and Marinette’s wedding, up until that very moment.

Luka was reaching for Marinette, but Juleka and Anarka brushed past Marinette and took his hands into theirs.

Marinette could see his lips moving and Juleka held onto her mother, turning away from Luka. Marinette stepped away from the shadows to sit by him and she gently stroked his cheek with her thumb.

“My sweet love.” Marinette murmured and she could see sparks in Luka’s eyes, “It wasn’t your time yet. You were supposed to live twenty more years. You weren’t supposed to get sick. I didn’t want the rumors to be true, but here we are, my love.”

“Ma…” Luka’s voice trailed off and Anarka’s cries grew louder as she held her daughter and Luka’s other hand.

“Save your strength for your goodbyes to them, love.” Marinette shushed him with a finger on his lips and Luka blinked slowly, letting her know he understood, “You’ll have plenty of tie to catch up with me once all your goodbyes are said.”

She caught the fear in his eyes, even if it had been brief, and she rushed forward to kiss his forehead, reassuring him in one swoop that everything would be alright.

“I’ll be here on the other side, waiting for you my love.” Marinette promised and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, before pulling away to stand up and allow Luka’s family to say their goodbyes.

* * *

It had come unexpectedly and without warning. 

It had consumed him a year after their daughter had gone off to college and he could sense his daughter standing outside of the door, waiting for her turn to come in and bid him farewell.

Marinette had passed away two years prior and he had done his best to pull through the grief, with the help of his mother and sister, who helped him raise his daughter before she went off to college.

He had slowly become weaker and had trouble getting out of bed, the exhaustion too much to bear, and he could hear death knock on his door.

When he found himself in the hospital, he was not surprised. He had felt the end was near and he accepted it.

And he saw her stumble in, from the corner of his eyes, and she was as beautiful as ever.

Everything was going by in a blur and he felt himself slipping, and Marinette’s voice became stronger and stronger. He could feel her touch and see her with a clarity he hadn’t when she had first walked in.

She was so close and he was slipping further and further away from everything and everyone that had held him to the mortal world.

He hears their cries and screams, and he senses their immense sorrow, but he hopes they understood why he has to go.

Everything goes black and Luka manages one last smile before it does, and he can’t feel or see anything anymore.

* * *

“Ma-ma-marinette?” He calls out and someone slips their hand into his, intertwining their fingers with his.

Luka softly chuckles and he knows it’s her when he catches a whiff of her perfume and hears her giggle at her nickname he had gifted her.

“My love.” Marinette croaks out gently and her voice cracks with joy, as she holds onto him tightly.“My sweet love. You made it.”

* * *

  
  
  



End file.
